Melodía encantadora
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Nuevamente tienen que regresar a Lutwidge, cómo siempre, a Alice no le parece buena idea por mil y un motivos... Y uno de ellos, el más temido se cumple. Oz la deja al instante por irse con Ada y esto la hace sentir verdaderamente mal. [ElliotxAlice]


Holi~ Holi~ Bueno, este pequeño one-shot es para mi amigo Elliot, es un regalo de navidad bastante atrasado. ¿Por qué ElliotxAlice? Creo que es obvio(?)

Estamos forever-alone y según íbamos a rolear esto(?) Pero nunca nos nace. Así que para dejar de matar x3 le escribo esto.

**A Elliot: **:'D Eres un idiota, te odio. Espero y te guste ¬¬ Que tardé... ¡Feliz navidad atrasada gran tonto!

* * *

Era bastante temprano a decir verdad, apenas y las clases no daban su comienzo en la academia Lutwidge; pero los malhumores ya comenzaban a abundar en el interior de cierta chica que volvía por segunda vez consecutiva a aquel lugar y esa vez no como una "visita", ahora estaba siendo sentenciada a ser parte del alumnado. Alice y Oz debían terminar tediosos estudios de los cuales por, ciertamente, muchos años se les habían visto suspendidos.

Iba caminando dando unos buenos golpes con sus tacones en contra del suelo mientras removía incomoda un par de coletas en las que había sido sujetos sus largos cabellos castaños.

-Oz…-Pronunció aquel nombre, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte desde que habían llegado, apenas había cruzado la puerta hizo parecer que le salieron alas porque casi voló a un lugar del que ella era completamente amena. Solo se le venía la idea de que se había ido a leer aquella extraña novela que siempre mencionaba.

Comenzó a dar bufidos, no importaba cuanto caminase, siempre parecía estar dando mil y un vueltas ya que no lograba salir. Subía, bajaba escaleras y continuaba regresando por el lugar de siempre. No sabía si es que todo era igual o es que ya se había perdido… Pero realmente era problemático.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la academia, para Elliot el inicio de aquel día no había sido más que problemático. Por alguna razón su tan peculiar sirviente había desaparecido a tempranas horas de la habitación sin siquiera despertarle. Llevaba mala cara, como siempre, el cabello levemente alborotado y su andar por los pasillos de la academia era precipitado.

No le importo la gente a su alrededor e incluso ignoró a una joven que pasó frente a sus narices en uno de tantos momentos. Se dejaba llevar por su malhumor, así dirigiéndose hasta la biblioteca para gritarle un par de cosas a cierto holgazán.

-¡Ese idiota…! ¡Cuando lo encuentre…! Yo…-Antes de finalizar la frase y girar en la esquina del corredor, entre sus tantas protestas se dio cuenta de algo. De nuevo, la misma chica, pasaba de prisa como si buscara algo de igual manera que él… molesta y maldiciendo como demonio. La curiosidad le picó, la había visto antes, de eso estaba seguro. Era imposible no reconocerle aun si llevaba esas ropas.-Oye, tú…

Estaba hecha una fiera, pero logró salir de aquel transe de odio después de unos segundos de ser llamada, dirigió su mirada casi asesina al joven, examinándole levemente. Ciertamente se le hacía familiar. Pero prefirió quedarse guardando silencio.

-… ¿No eres la amiga de Oz Vessalius?-Inquirió para incitarla a hablar, quería aclarar esa duda que le comía levemente…

-Si… ¿Por qué?-Esa respuesta y aquella mirada… ¡Nuevamente habían entrado a Lutwidge, vestidos así y encima le pregunta el por qué!

Él dejó caer sus párpados pasando la diestra por su rostro, tratando de no perder la compostura. Luego, volvió a mirarle, cargado de cierto cansancio.

-Si tú estás aquí, quiere decir que el enano anda haciendo de las suyas-Le hablaba tratando de estar calmado y ella solo asentía infantilmente con su mirada a ceño fruncido.- ¿Se puede saber a qué han venido aquí? Además, es la segunda vez que te veo pasar, así que asumo que estas perdida…

-Eh-Reaccionó de sus pequeños pensamientos, no iba a dejar que la creyera tan tonta como para perderse. A lo que, simplemente opto por reírse un tanto nerviosa a ojos cerrados.

-¿Perdida? Ni hablar-Trató de sonreír triunfante, pero le era un poco difícil.-solo he estado paseando por aquí. El otro había enarcado una ceja ante aquella actitud de alguna manera infantil, continuaba esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?-Le insistió.

Intentaba buscar alguna respuesta para darle, improvisar no le estaba funcionando para nada bien. Paseó su mirada algo ansiosa hasta que repentinamente esta se detuvo en una cierta persona que había estado buscando antes, y estaba acompañada. Era Oz, con su hermana Ada. La escena no le sentó bien, la hizo sentir pésimo a lo que bajó la mirada, dejando que esta se cubriera por sus cabellos castaños.

-Sigo esperando.

-Cállate-Fue su única respuesta, dándose vuelta para irse corriendo en sentido contrario a los Vessalis, dejando atrás al otro. Esto lo dejó ciertamente desconcertado. No entendió bien por lo que miró hacia donde ella lo había hecho antes de marcharse, solo vio a los hermanos Vessalius pasar… ¿Acaso era que ella…?

Chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia para luego suspirar pesadamente. No supo el por qué, pero la siguió de igual manera, corriendo, eso sin estar gritando o podrían llamarle la atención a ambos.

-¡Oye!-Le gritó en un intento de llamar su atención, pero solo lograba que ella continuara aumentando la velocidad de su andar, pero no era tan rápida. Extendió su mano para sujetarla de su saco, la logró sujetar pero entonces ella comenzó a luchar en contra de él.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!-Gruñó, se movía a donde podía, sin lograr que este le soltara.

-No, ¡Quédate quieta!-Dirigió su otra mano a la misma parte del saco y cuando parecía tenerla sujeta por fin, ella se deshizo de esa prenda y continuó su maratón.-Maldita…-Masculló y fue tras ella nuevamente.

Alice salió por la puerta trasera de la academia, en ese instante el timbre había tocado. No le importo en lo más mínimo, no le importo todas las reglas y todo lo que le habían explicado Oz y Sharon al ser traídos ellos dos aquí. Sabía que era mala idea, sabía que iba a quedar sola nuevamente ya que él prefería mil veces el estar con aquella chica a estar con ella.

-Idiota…-Musitó, algunas lágrimas habían logrado amontonarse en sus ojos. Ahora trataba de caminar lento, estaba por los jardines, iba algo torpemente ya que su mirada se encontraba empañada y le dificultaba la visibilidad.

Subió su mano hasta la altura del rostro, restregando levemente la manga de su camisa contra sus ojos, dejando atrapadas las lágrimas en su manga. Subió levemente su mirada, estaba todo lleno de flores de todos los colores, había un camino de rosas y algunos árboles en ciertas partes. El sol ya asomaba más, eran las 6:30 a más tardar. Era fresco.

Este ambiente ciertamente le traía calma. Subió más su mirada y extendió su mano hacia arriba, pequeñas partes de sus dedos se quedaron iluminados por el sol, no sentía calidez. Realmente, la soledad le hacía sentir más frío del ya existente.

-¡Oye!-Un fuerte grito la sacó nuevamente de su mundo, no se tardó en nada en saber quién era por lo que se preparó nuevamente para un largo recorrido. Estando a punto de arrancar a correr, fue sujeta por el brazo, no se podía ir.

-¡No me toques!-Exclamó dando su lucha.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?-Inquirió sujetándola de ambos brazos, continuó luchando y ahora comenzaba a dar patadas, por lo que la alzó y la tumbó con cuidado sobre el suelo, aun sujetándola para que no lo golpeara. Una vez que la dejó sobre el suelo, gruesas lágrimas se derramaron de los ojos de la castaña. Esto lo dejó fuera de sí.

-Se supone que Oz es mío, es mi sirviente…-Lloriqueaba, por fin dejando de darle tanto trabajo al otro. Fruncía el ceño, ya no era la primera vez que pasaba esto, ya era quizá la segunda.-Él… Debería estar conmigo siempre… ¿Por qué se va con otras personas que no soy yo?-Cómo siempre, ella decía todo sin crisparse ni un poco.

-Acaso… ¿Estas celosa?-Consultó con un poco de desconcierto, entonces ella lo miró en una combinación de molesta y malhumor.

-¿Celosa?-Inquirió, no sabía que era eso, solo se le vino a la mente algún tipo de comida, o algo extraño de aquí.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ahg…-Hizo una mueca de disgusto. ¡Qué tonta!- Es cuando… Bueno, es lo que estas sintiendo en este momento-No se quiso matar las neuronas explicándole algo, ya sabiendo que el solo intentar hacerlo iba a ser algo fallido al fin y al cabo. Ella no dijo nada, es más, había hecho una cara de tremenda confusión.

No tenía remedio, ya estaba más calmada. Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantar y así lo hizo.

-Bien, gracias a ti no podremos entrar a la primera clase… Tendremos que rondar por aquí-Le dijo, echándole la culpa como es debido porque así era la situación. Se acordó y le devolvió el saco que le había arrebatado antes durante aquella persecución.-Ten, no vayas a enfermarte-Le hablaba casi a regañadientes.

-Gracias…-"Agradece siempre". Una de las reglas que se le fue impuesta por Sharon para estar aquí. Tomó el saco, casi arrebatándoselo, y se lo volvió a poner.-Esto es aburrido…

-Ni lo digas, tenemos que estar una hora aquí varados…-Masculló. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Ahora, no era nada de esto su culpa y ahora se veía obligado a estar aquí con ella, y puesto a que ahora sabía que tan berrinchuda era, no le quedaba de otra más que hacerle el rato agradable. Le tendió el brazo para que le sujetara, así como una invitación a ir juntos.

-¿Qué?-Lo miró, con el ceño fruncido sin entender. Suspiró pesadamente, ¡Cabezota! La esperó unos instantes, y ella recordó algo de los libros de Sharon, malditas biblias del romance. Se acercó al otro y le rodeó el brazo con el propio.

-Bien…-Musitó y entonces comenzaron a caminar por los jardines, el césped aún tenía pequeñas gotas de agua que brillaban gracias a los rayos del sol. Un aroma húmedo estaba cómodamente instalado en el lugar.

Ella paseaba su mirada algo melancólica mientras caminaban por los jardines. Sus amatistas se clavaban en las rosas de colores más obscuros. El rubio se dio cuenta de ello y entonces para hacerle de su papel de _caballero_, como dice Leo, se atrevió a cortar una de las rosas y se la entregó con cuidado de las espinas.

-Eh…-No comprendió muy bien, pero ante la oferta no le quedó más que tomar la rosa. Se pinchó y se quejó bastante.

-Serás boba-Le reprendió con cierta suavidad y pasó la rosa a su otra mano para poder sujetar la mano de ella, esta ciertamente estaba estática, expectante de lo que siguiera. Más dio un respingo al ser la yema de sus dedos… estar tan cerca de la boca de él, tocando sus labios entreabiertos hasta ser muy levemente introducidos en la boca de él. Dio un respingo.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces, idiota?!-Exclamó bastante nerviosa por las acciones de él, era ciertamente extraño, pero aún más extraño era que ella no hacía nada por removerse de ahí. Por fin fue liberada.

-Es para detener el sangrado-La sentenció con la mirada, tenía un muy leve sonroje sobre sus mejillas. Era verdad, las pequeñas gotas de sangre que habían surgido de sus dedos al espinarse.-Bien, ahora tómala con cuidado-Le dijo muy claramente, volviéndole a entregar la rosa. Ya había aprendido y la tomó con cuidado, tratando de colocar los dedos donde no hubiera espinas.

No le dijo nada más y simplemente continuaron con su silencioso recorrido, solo se escuchaban sus pasos poco silenciosos, era como el ruido de un martillo al golpear la tela, uno así. Ella continuaba con esa mirada al vacío, como si recordara algo que le hiriera mientras él, divagaba en algún lado que no era aquí.

-Oz… nunca fue así conmigo…-Comenzó a hablar de la nada, tan fluida cómo siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Aquel tema de conversación había salido de la nada, eso lo desconcertó un poco como siempre, pero tenía que acostumbrarse, ella era una chica bastante extraña. Dieron la vuelta por uno de los caminos y ahora estaban rodeados de claveles de diferentes colores.-¿A qué te haya dejado?-Negó con la mirada, se veía realmente melancólica, nostálgica… triste.

-Siempre que salíamos… El cabeza de algas estaba con nosotros y peleábamos, Oz solo reía-Le contaba con toda la calma, haciéndose imágenes mentales de todo lo que le decía.-Una vez le dio una flor a una desconocida-Dicho esto, apretó un poco aquella rosa, sin lastimarse.

Ya no supo que decirle, no era muy bueno tratando con las chicas y menos con una que desconocía por completo. Apenas y podía con su hermana mayor Vanessa, pero no se podía quedar solo así, no era su forma de ser… Se sentiría como una basura de hombre si no la ayudaba. Suspiró pesadamente, por su maldito orgullo, y caminó con ella de vuelta a la academia, con un pasó un poco veloz.

-¿Qué sucede?-Inquirió ella con los ojos abiertos como platos, iban bastante rápido ahora y eso le había sorprendido, ya que no era algo que se esperara. ¿Acaso era que las tediosas clases ya estaban por comenzar? Que fastidio… Y para darle cereza al pastel, por tener trece años iba a ir a quien sabe que clase lejos de Oz…

Nunca obtuvo una respuesta y solo continuaron su caminata hasta entrar nuevamente por los pasillos, iban de aquí para allá.

-Espera-La empujó hacia atrás, en ese instante un viejo profesor les pasó de largo en otro de los pasillos que estaba muy cerca. Una vez ido, continuaron con su caminata.

-¿Qué pasó?-Era demasiado curiosa, siempre preguntando por todo.

-Si nos ven, seguro nos meteremos en problemas-Trató de explicarle, ahora sin perder su paciencia casi inexistente, realmente se vería mal un estudiante de dieciséis andando solo con una niña como ella, no sería bueno para su _imagen. _De repente, se detuvieron, fue por ella que paró de moverse y al aun tenerle sujeto, el hizo lo mismo de manera seca.

La miró con desconcierto, ella miraba hacia una sola dirección, hacía la ventana, estaba perdida en ella. Se acercó un poco para mirar mejor y de nuevo, una emotiva escena de los hermanos Vessalius se veía, estaban ahora en los mismos lugares donde él había estado con la castaña. Después de tanto sin verse… no se le era difícil imaginarse que se saltarían clases para estar juntos.

-Vamos-Más que una sugerencia, pareció una orden hacia la chica. Sin más, sin ánimos, cedió a ir con él. Nuevamente el timbre fue tocado para anunciar la segunda hora, en cualquier momento los alumnos comenzarían el cambio de aula por lo que se apresuró mucho más para llegar a su destino. Entraron a un salón junto con ella y cerró la puerta, por fin soltándose de la otra.

No se sentía de ánimos ni de buen humor nuevamente, solo se quedó mirando al rubio, como se pasaba de su lado hasta ir junto a uno de los dos pianos existentes en aquella sala.

-No sé qué hacer para animarte-Admitió sobre todo su orgullo, frunciendo el ceño de sobremanera. Alice avanzó para estar más cerca, simplemente escuchaba lo que decía.-No quiero que le digas a nadie, es lo único que tengo en mente, ¿Bien?-De nuevo, un tono sonrosado de anido en sus mejillas. La joven asintió.

Levantó la tapa que cubría el teclado del piano. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente; Mientras tanto ella le observaba expectante de lo que haría. Llevó sus dedos hasta el teclado y comenzó, comenzó a tocar una bella melodía.

Era dulce, era suave, no era tan rápida ni tan lenta. Era la melodía del reloj de Oz, pero la forma en que tocaba era un tanto distinta. Le traía un sentimiento de nostalgia. Apoyó sus manos sobre el piano, esos sentimientos tan dolorosos que habían estado habitando en ella se iban dispersando conforme la melodía avanzaba. Su corazón se aceleraba, era un extraño sentimiento desconocido, pero era bueno.

Ella fijó su mirada sobre aquella rosa, estaba inundada por ese sonar tan calmante. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hasta él. No era molesto como el payaso o el cabeza de algas, no era dulce como Oz ni tampoco era… cómo era Jack. Era completamente diferente. Había quedado hechizada de alguna manera solo de escucharlo tocar.

Llegó el fin de ese sonar y este entonces, calmadamente dirigió su mirada hasta ella. Se sorprendió un poco, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada suavizada, como si estuviera de nuevo en un trance, más bien… parecía estar soñando despierta.

Escuchó que paró, más no dijo nada, ninguno decía nada; Sin embargo, ella sentía que algo la empujaba a decir algo, no sabía qué era. No sabía nada de él, pero tenía que ser algo.

-Elliot…-Pronunció muy despacio el nombre del joven, casi en duda, lo recordaba solamente por los cientos de veces que lo había mencionado el tonto de su sirviente. El reaccionó ante el llamado, se dio cuenta de algo.

-No sé tu nombre-De eso, no sabía el nombre de ella, era algo mal educado. Peor para él, era vergonzoso, haberla seguido, haberle dado una rosa, haberle tocado el piano y sin siquiera saber el nombre de la persona por la que… por la que había hecho esas cosas por las que nadie había hecho… ¿Por qué?

Se puso de pie, ella aún continuaba tambaleándose levemente, era un poco extraño, aquella melodía la había dejado de esa manera. No pudo responderle, sus pies se enredaron y cayó, pero no al suelo, si no hacia los brazos del contrario. Este la miró con más sorpresa y ahora cierta preocupación, no estaba molesto como siempre pero…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede?-No quería demostrar su cambio de actitud, no la zarandeó como hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona, pero tampoco la abrazó. Solo la sostuvo de sus hombros mientras seguía levemente apoyada en contra de sí.

-Alice…-Pronunció muy despacio, ahora sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre…-Apenas y movía los labios.

-Alice…-Pronunció nuevamente para recordar, sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review?:3_**


End file.
